Doctor in the Real World
by smallhobbit
Summary: It's a bit of a what would happen if the Doctor were to land in a universe like ours during a celebration for the TV show; will work on it as I can. Please review
1. Chapter 1

_Author Notes: I just randomly got this idea awhile back and I really don't know if I'll be able to keep it up, but if there's enough interest and I have ideas for it, then I'll try to keep writing for as long as I can. _

Chapter One

On some planet far from anywhere you probably know about is a group of some weird alien race that can hop though time and space as if it were nothing. Now, if you were to meet one of these people they'd look as normal as you or me (or at least, I hope you're normal…) but if you ever really get to know one of them you'd immediately know that they weren't by the small facts that they have a cloaking device covered time-dimension-machine that they call the TARDIS, (This stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space) and also the fact that they have two hearts. This race was known as the Time Lords, which, although they sound like a great race, they all died in a great war… Well, all but one.

There was a machine-ish wining-wheezing sound as a police box went flying though space, the inside of which was much bigger than it would appear from the outside. Currently inside of it was the obvious owner busily working at some controls obviously trying to figure something out. Of course, this wasn't any ordinary police box just as the owner wasn't any ordinary person; although he would probably look as normal as you or me if you were to meet him, as would the police box look normal, (or at least as normal as a police box is to you) but after awhile you'd probably change your mind about _that_.

Actually, this man wasn't alone on the TARDIS because after checking the controls for the umpteenth time a girl walked in and said, "So Doctor, do you know where we're going, yet?"

This question got a glare from the person working the controls, (he was the person she was talking to mainly because he was the only one in the area and his name just happened to be Doctor. the Doctor, to be exact) before saying, "You already know the answer to that."

"Okay, in that case, since you never seem to know where we're going, I think I'll just go check the next time we stop," the girl returned.

Just then another guy "walked" in (if you can actually call a drunken walk walking) as he was shouting in a mumbled voice, "I'm… coming, too!"

The Doctor and the girl just stared at him.

"Jack, you're in no condition to leave the TARDIS, yet," she pointed out to the man as he suddenly hit the floor, "Maybe you can come next time."

"But I wanna fight..." Jack wined.

The Doctor started smiling. "Actually, I think it might be a good idea for him to get some air."

The girl stood there for a second. "Alright, since you are the oldest and possibly the smartest person in here…" she started.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The Doctor interrupted, "Do you think Jack's smarter than me?"

"No, I just don't want to hurt the TARDIS's feeling," she said and then added, "…If the TARDIS has any feeling, that is."

"Actually… I'm not quite sure on that…"

Finally, the engine stopped which also caused the wining-wheezing sound to stop.

"Oh, good!" the girl shouted as she helped jack back up on his feet, "Come on Jack, the Doctor says you should get some fresh air!"

* * *

Out on the _very_ crowed streets of London, in the middle of winter might I add, was what might look to you as a celebration of some kind; which you would be correct on guessing that because most of England was actually there in celebration of the newest series of the fan-favorite, long running TV show known as Doctor Who, but not only that, they were also there because it was the show's fiftieth year running on BBC from its start in 1963. Now this caused the current actor for the Doctor (for that's the name of the main character) to wear the costume that the Doctor currently wears, whereas the actresses who plays his current partner on the show got to wear a winter coat and ton of other warm clothing.

"Would you like some tea, Doctor?" the actresses asked as she handed the actor a thermos of tea.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny," the actor returned as he sipped his tea, "Actually I wouldn't mind being a Time Lord right now."

She sat down next to him remembering that he was actually quite cold in his costume. "At least it hasn't snowed, yet," she mumbled.

He sighed. "I don't think winter is going to be my favourite season any more…"

She stood up in thought. "You know, we're getting a long break before we have to go out there again, so why don't you go down to that alleyway I showed you yesterday after filming. After all, a good walk might warm you up."

He stared down at his tea. "I don't know… All those fans are waiting for me to go out there, not to mention the Prime Minister herself!"

"Oh, stop worrying about the bloody Prime Minister!" she shouted back, "I'll stall for you if I have to, for goodness sake! After all, the director should have been able to tell that you've needed a break for awhile now!"

He smiled slightly into his tea; if you didn't know that she had a totally different personality than her character, you would have sworn that she was exactly like this all the time. "Fine, I guess," He said aloud, "It probably will do me a world of good to get away from all this PR work."

Later in the alley in question, the actor was sitting on an abandoned wooden box next to one of the walls sipping at the thermos of tea. Actually, walking there did do him a world of good by getting him away from all the journalists trying to get something about what was going to happen in the next series for their reader(s) instead of waiting with all the other people till spring to find it out. It was at that moment he could swear he heard a wining-wheezing noise that could have only been the engine of the TARDIS, which would be impossible because the show was fake… wasn't it?

Before he could take some deep breaths and tell himself that he was probably just hearing it from the party down the street, the all too familiar police box slowly appeared into view, and a young-looking girl stepped out.

"Ah, there's nothing quite like the sounds of the TARDIS," she said as she helped a man who looked like he was somewhere between being drunk and sick.

The actor not only fainted but also somewhat screamed and dropped his thermos of tea in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The actor slowly regained consciousness as two figures swarmed into view.

"Oh! I think we scared the poor little bugger…" a young female voice said.

"Didwekiillit?" a male voice asked in almost a slang-sounding way as if he were extremely sick or really drunk.

"Jack! I can't believe you! Of course we didn't kill him!" she shouted as she turned towards the person beside her, and then the still hazy figure of her turned back to him. "You know, if this wasn't London around the year…2013 did he say? ..." nobody answered her so she continued, "Well, whatever year it is, I could swear he looks just like…"

The actor groaned interrupting her as he started to get up and take a look around. "Where am I?" he asked, his vision still a little fussy.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're still alright!" the female said as she helped him up.

His vision cleared more as he stood up and suddenly realized where he was. "Wh… this is impossible…" he mumbled.

"What's impossible?" the girl beside him asked.

"Th… This place… It's the TARDIS…"

The young girl had at look of shook and confusion on her face. "How did you know that?"

"…It's really hard to explain…"

"You're the Doctor, aren't you? That's why you look exactly like…"

The actor sighed. "No," he interrupted, "that's not quite it." Then he looked back down at himself; he understood where she was coming from with that. After all, he probably did look a bit like the current Doctor since he came directly from the TV show's celebration party. "…Ah… By the way… where is the Doctor, anyway?"

"Oh right! He said something about wanting to talk to you when you woke up…" she mumbled before adding, "He went for a little walk."

"He what?!"

"Or at least I think that's what he said… I wasn't exactly listening because we were busy dragging you in here… You know, thinking back I probably should have been listening…"

"Oh…great… So how long has he been gone exactly?"

She shrugged. "I don't know… a few hours at least."

"AT least! How long does a simple walk take?" the actor asked shocked, "You'd really expect him to be back soon if he really wanted to talk with me, and anyways, I have something extremely import…"

He stopped suddenly as a sudden realization came to him. "Oh dear lord, no…"

The young girl immediately stared at him. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Not… exactly…" he said as he thought of just how to explain what was going on exactly. "You see… I've been gone from… that extremely important thing I have to get back to… for a longer time than I was supposed to be… and well…" He grimaced.

"Well what?" she asked.

"…Well… he might have been… confused as me… on accident, of course…"

* * *

A deep breath of fresh air told him this was London, and he should know; He'd only saved this city more times then the people in it probably actually knew. Although, there was something in the back of his mind telling him something was different, and usually that thing was right.

He took one last look towards the end of the alley and decided to start heading back. That was when it happened.

"Oh, there you are!" a voice said making him turn back around. It was a girl who looked a bit like one of his past partners.

"Yep… here I am," he answered probably a bit more cheerfully than needed.

She tilted her head in confusion. "Are you… okay?"

"Oh yeah… ah… you know me…" he said putting on a dashing smile.

She shook her head; there was something off about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. A sigh came out before she said, "Well, at least getting away really did help out; you look a whole lot better now than you were."

He was confused for a second before remembering the lookalike they had brought aboard. Now that he thought about it, that man did look a bit pale and might have been suffering from being out in the winter air for too long… and now this girl was confusing him for that man. "Yes… well, you see…"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked.

"…Huh?"

"We're supposed to be at the party, remember?" she explained before turning away.

"Uh huh…"

"…And anyway, it's not a party without the Doctor," she added before grabbing his arm and running off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Doctor found himself standing on a stage with the girl who dragged him here.

"The Doctor's back!" she announced into a near-by microphone. The large crowd cheered loud enough to drown out anything else she was going to say, so she backed away and gave him another smile.

He just stared at her. There was something familiar about her but he couldn't quite figure out what. Then a name popped into his head. "Tarina?"

She laughed. "No… but I can see where that's coming from," she answered. "We are on that blasted set for so long that it's probably understandable that you would confuse me for that character… although fans do it all the time…" She sighed before continuing, "My name's Marisa, remember?"

"Right… Sorry… You know how it is."

It was her turn to stare, now. "Are you sure you're alright? You seem really… different…"

"Yeah, I'm… fine…" he explained, "It's just…We're on a stage."

"There's definitely something different about you…" she laughed.

The Doctor just smiled, unsure of how to act.

* * *

"This is bad," the actor panicked.

"I don't really see how it's all that bad," the girl said as she leaned on the control panel. "And how do you know so much about the Doctor, anyway? It's kind of…"

He interrupted her, "Oh, that. It's an interesting but very long story, actually. Maybe I'll get a chance to tell you it if universe doesn't happen to EXPLODE!"

It was silent for a really long time before the girl spoke again. "Wait… What?"

"Sorry, it's just… nerves…" the actor explained, "I mean, the Doctor's currently at a party that he's supposed to know nothing about whereas I'll now be stuck in here because… Well, just because!"

"That actually didn't explain anything at all…" she replied, "but I think I get what you're saying; that he's already out there and then if you go out there people'll really wonder what's going on."

"Yes, that's exactly it."

"I still don't understand the whole lookalike thing, though…"

The actor sighed and really though about how exactly to explain it. "Well… I guess shortening the long story…. It's like this…"

* * *

The Doctor took a quick look around bemused and… more than slightly confused. There were tons of people, most of which were dressed up as one of his past lives, the multitudes of partners he had, or even some were dressed up as his enemies. They were even showing parts of his life on jumbo-screens somehow, although some were in horrible 70's quality whereas others looked like there were just made this year.

Then there was the music. He could have sworn he'd never heard it before in his life yet it sounded so familiar. "Like going though the time-vortex…" he mumbled to himself.

"What?" Marisa asked.

"Just… talking to myself," he stated quickly.

She turned away slightly bored. "Must have been hearing things…"

He let out a slow sigh. Somehow he felt he should also be a bit more careful as well… Who was this guy he was pretending to be, anyway?

* * *

She just stated at him.

"…Well?" the actor asked, unsure of what her stare meant.

"…You're… just kidding… right? ... This is all some kind of a joke…."

He shrugged. "I… really wish it was…"

"…But…you…he…. You're human!" she finally choked out.

"Like I said, it's a TV show…"

"It's impossible!"

He sighed and immediately tried a different route. "TARDIS; it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, it can go to any planet in any time."

She gasped. "How did you…?" He looked at her in an 'I told you so' way. "It doesn't mean anything, anyway; I'm sure lots of people all over the place know about the Doctor," she quickly amended.

"Yeah, but how many of those people look, sound, and can act _**EXACTY**_ like him, hmm? Bet you don't find many of those wandering the galaxy," he stated, then immediately added, "Oh dear lord, I am starting to sound like him…"

She stared at him, hard. "So? I don't see how…" He interrupted her with an extremely serious look. "…I don't like that look…"

"Well, I don't like where this is going…"

She shivered. "What do you mean?"

"I think… the Doctor might have been confused… for me…."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

An announcement; the crowd erupted and kept at it even over the special version of the theme now playing around them. He, on the other hand, listened carefully; there was something oddly familiar about it despite the sound of synthesizers and electronic beats, like someone had got the sound of the TARDIS in motion and then translated it into music.

"What's with that face?" Marisa asked. "You look like you've never heard the theme before…"

He instantly was brought back. "…Just… getting a feel for it," he explained, "New version and all…"

She crossed her arms. "It sounds the same to me…"

More cheering came as the theme ended even though some people were cheering throughout.

"You're acting really… different," she pointed out. "Did something happen in the alley we should know about?"

"No… I'm pretty much okay…" He defended. "Why? Is something wrong?"

* * *

He had gone into a deep thought after his sudden revelation. It was like he had fallen into an episode and had to figure out what to do; it wasn't as easy as the script made it look.

"Is everything alright?" the girl asked from her seat on the consol.

He scratched his head. "I… don't really know," he stated, "It all seems much easier in the TV show…"

She raised an eyebrow. "TV show? Might I just say that might be because you don't always have to do all of the action sequences and deep thinking whereas we _**ALWAYS **_do…"

It was his turn to give her a look. "We? Really?"

She shifted. "…Okay… so mainly the Doctor does all the really deep thinking, but still… you know what I mean…"

A smile; then he quickly went back into thought. "If only there was a way for me and the Doctor to trade places again without causing a big racket…" his face lit up with a sudden idea. "Like a way to get backstage!"

"…Oh, and me without my physic paper," she said sarcastically.

Another smile. "I have something even better," he stated happily.

"Really?"

He pulled a small slip out of a pocket. "An actual backstage pass…"

"Bu… How?"

"Main actor, remember?" he explained. "It was supposed to go to one of my family members, but none of them really like Doctor Who that much… Sad, right?"

She reached out for it, but then stopped. "…Wait… You should use it… it's your pass."

"Can't, remember? … The press would have a field day if they saw two _**EXACT**_ Doctors, not to mention everyone already knows I don't have a twin, so if I were to show up with the Doctor still there… Well… let's just say it won't be very pretty tomorrow."

"…So I have to go…"

He handed the pass over. "Just say you're one of my distant cousins, considering the Doctor knows you personally he'll _hopefully_ go along with the story and then we can pretend like none of this ever happened after he gets back here."

"He'll probably still want to talk to you…"

"Right now I kind of want to talk to him, too."

* * *

He rubbed his head; usually he would have thought he would know if people were following his life, let alone as much of his life was being show on screens around the stage. Suddenly the screens flashed with a title; _Doctor Who_. He smiled; a fitting title for his life.

The girl walked up yet again. "Well, you may be able to take a break again soon," she whispered to him. "We've got conformation from some of the other actors that they're on their way, but they're having trouble getting here… Can you believe it? Having trouble getting through London on New Years Eve?" She let out a laugh.

"Is it New Year's Eve?" he asked somewhat shocked.

"How dense are you? You've known this has been planed for months now…"

"Sorry…it's just… Where has the time gone?" he asked half-jokingly.

She shook her head. "There's something seriously off about you, today…"

Before he could reply a young girl came running up from back stage. "Hi, Doctor!"

"Who's this?" Marisa asked slightly skeptically.

"…Oh… ah… she's my…" he saw the girl mouth something to him and instantly nodded. "…cousin! That's it! She's my cousin!"

"I thought you said none of your family was coming today," she stated.

"Well that's because… She's more of a friend then a family member, aren't you?"

"Oh, yes. We're very close," the girl quickly explained. "They sometimes have trouble getting us separated at gatherings because we're so close."

"Uh huh…" she started, but before she could continue there was a loud popping sound and all the screens turned to snow.

The backstage turned to pandemonium as technicians and other staff rushed to figure out what was going on.

A sudden announcement came on, "Nothing to worry about, people. Just a slight technical difficulty…"

"…Slight? All the screens are out," the Doctor wondered. "I think maybe they're hiding something…"

"_I_ think you sound like your character," Marisa stated.

The screens suddenly flicked back on as a collective gasp came from the crowd.

"Daleks…" the Doctor whispered.

* * *

For some reason, the "quick switch" idea seemed to be taking a lot longer than it should have. He sighed and sunk to the floor; what could have possibly happened?

A yawn came from further in the gigantic room. "You were right, Doctor," a voice following it said. "All that rest did kind of help…"

The owner of the voice walked forward and immediately locked eyes with the actor. "What are you doing on the floor?" he asked slightly confused.

"Who are you?" the actor asked even more confused.

"…Oh on… You don't have amnesia, do you?" the man quickly demanded. "…Wait… Can Time Lords even get amnesia?"

"…Actually…" he started before adding, "…Oh, never mind…"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's note: _**_Sorry for taking so long to put this up... I was having serious writer's block for awhile on how to continue this until (and this is going to sound really horrible... ) I watched the "End of Time" I finally got some ideas racing through my head again. Don't worry; it's not spoilery. _

Chapter Five

This was turning into a real mess as everyone stared. Then again, nobody could pull their eyes away since the sudden visual had appeared on screen; even the techs backstage were so dumbfounded they had stopped working towards a solution.  
The only one who wasn't completely mesmerized by the whole matter currently had a fist clenched tightly at his side; these definitely weren't fake versions like in the clips earlier, but why would they be here?

* * *

Inside the TARDIS, different problems were brewing.

"You still haven't told me why you're on the floor… or how you forgot who I am…" the man said.

"Well, you do look somewhat like…" he stopped as a sudden realization came to him. "No… It can't be…"

"What?" the other asked, seriously wondering what was going on.

He sighed. "Not Jack Harkness," he wined slightly.

"Wow, Doctor. I know you didn't like me, but GEEZ!"

"First of all, I'm NOT the Doctor."

"Oh…" Jack looked confused at this sudden realization. "Who are you, then?"

"I'm an actor who plays him on a TV show," he explained.

"Huh…" He thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "Who plays me in the TV show?"

"Focus!"

"Wow, you do a really good job," Jack replied which got an eye roll and glare in return for which he added, "A really, REALLY good job."

* * *

Back at the party (which wasn't very much of a party anymore) people were finally getting over the initial shock and some were just trying not to panic, the rest were going into full on panic mode.  
"Well, the production team has apparently verified that they're not the ones behind this…" Marisa quickly explained as she finished talking to an important looking staff member. "…which ether means that a fan hijacked the system…or…"

"Hello… we are the Daleks. We… come in peace."

There was a laugh from the stage. "Oh, I seriously doubt that."

The Dalek's eye stock seemed to readjust itself like a camera lens zooming and then focusing. "You are the Doctor," it finally stated.

Marisa quickly took her supposed co-star aside. "What, exactly, do you think you're doing?" she asked still giving a quick glance to the screen.

"I _think _I'm trying to help," he answered.

"Well could you maybe…"

Before she could finish, the actor (followed somewhat closely by Jack) decided to suddenly burst on stage.

"What's going on…?!" the actor started to shout before seeing all the commotion and the Daleks.

The crowd was already sent into a collective silence.

"…O…Oh…Ah…My bad; I'll just go…" He quickly disappeared backstage as Jack gave a quick wave and some winks to the audience before "following" again.

* * *

Not to long afterwards, all of them had finally convened backstage.

"What in the world is going on here?!" the costar shouted, still seriously confused at the sight of two Doctors.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, that's your actual actor," the Doctor explained pointing at his look-a-like.

"…But, then if he's… then who…?"

The Doctor just gave a slight wave and smile.

She stared shocked. "You've got to be kidding…"

"Well, you're not the one who nearly died at the sight of the TARDIS suddenly appearing," the actor explained.

"…b… But this is impossible!"

"What's really impossible is all of you knowing about me… in this much detail," the Doctor pointed out. "And for how long has this been going on, exactly?"

"…Well… since about 19-"

"Does that even matter?" the costar shouted, "I mean we're about to be attacked by Daleks, which typically don't exist here, and you want to know about when the bloody show started?!"

"Well it does to me…" the Doctor wined.

There was silence for a moment.

"Oh… You're not serious, are you?" the actor asked

"I really want to know!"

The two sighed and Marisa finally said, "Fine… it was around 1963. Can we get to the Daleks now?"


End file.
